A Broken Life
by TheShyKunoichi
Summary: GaaxSaku: Sakura didn't think her life could get any worse, seeing how she was the most hated, ugliest, and geekiest girl in school, until she saw what happened on the news, something that would change her life forever.
1. The Crash

**Title:** A Broken Life

**Time:** Modern Day

**Disclaimer:** Sorry peoples, but I don't own Naruto!!!XD

This is me! The narrator!

**This is just for the title and stuff**

_This is a thought… _

**The Crash**

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she felt herself fall forward, her books flying out of her pale arms. Her head hit the ground; hard, causing her glasses to bounce off her head, and skid across the hall. Laughs could be heard throughout the building.

"What a loser!" Someone commented, stepping on her glasses, cracking the lenses.

"How stupid can you get?" A girl snorted, stepping on one of her books.

Sakura slowly stood up, her pink disheveled hair in her face. She walked over to her glasses, bumping into people on the way. Sakura slowly bent down and picked them up, put them on, and walked over to her books, not minding the big crack in the middle of them. She picked the books up and went on her way to her last class; math.

Sakura took a seat in the back corner of the classroom and sunk down in her chair. _Can't I just go a day without being made fun of?_ She took out last night's homework and looked up at the board to check her answers.

As more people piled in the class, no one took a seat close to where she was sitting. _Why am I the most hated person at this school? Oh yeah, 'cause I'm the ugliest geek who has no life and no friends, according to that slutty Ino!_ Sakura mentally cursed at the most popular girl in school._ Why does she have to be so mean to me? What did I ever do to her? It's not like Sasuke'll ever ask me out anyway, so why should she care if I like h-_

"Sakura!" The teacher yelled, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"H-Hai?" Sakura yelled, immediately standing up from her desk, causing the chair to fall to the ground. Snickers could be heard from every kid in the class. Sakura turned around and picked up the chair, setting it upright.

"Your test." The teacher said impatiently. Sakura slowly walked up to the teacher's desk, getting handed yesterday's test. She slowly looked at the red marking at the top of the page. _Whoopideedoo… another hundred! _Sakura acted as if nothing had happened as she walked back to her seat. She slouched down in her chair and rested her head on her desk, waiting for Kakashi to finish handing out the other tests. Her eyelids became heavy and the sound of moans from the kids failing their tests seemed blurred as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The last bell of the school day rang, waking Sakura from her nap. She looked around, realizing that everyone had left. _Finally, another day is over with…_Sakura groggily stood up, picked up her books and walked out of class, heading for her beat up locker. She dialed the combination on her locker and opened it. Sakura took out her worn, old backpack and stuffed it full of what she needed to do her homework. As she shut her locker, she slung her backpack over her shoulder, practically hitting a boy in the face.

"Watch it, bitch!" He yelled. Sakura sighed and headed in the opposite direction; her mother's house.

She reached in her backpack, took out the apartment key, put it in the keyhole, and turned the key until she heard a click. Sakura groggily opened the door and stepped inside the old apartment. _Great… no one's home…_Sakura looked around. There was no sign of her mom. She walked into her dark room, turned on the lights, sat down on her bed, and started to do her homework.

_Finally, I'm done! _Sakura turned to the clock as lightening boomed outside. _Five ten all ready? _She stuffed her homework back in her backpack and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door, looking for something to eat for dinner. _Leftovers sounds okay…_ Sakura took out the leftover salmon, heated it up, and sat down on the couch, flicking on the TV. _I wonder where Mom is…She never told me that she'd be out this late…_Sakura was about to change the channel, but was stopped as a license plate and a reporter appeared on the screen.

"We've just received breaking news!" The lady announced. "Apparently there's been a car crash on the Mondai Highway. There were two passengers in the lexis, a female and a male. They have not yet been identified, but if you recognize the license plate number, please, contact the Konoha Hospital immediately." _Wait… Mom's license plate number ends in 87 too… It couldn't be…_Lightening lit up the apartment in white light as the thunder outside caused the ground to rumble. The lights went out throughout the room. Sakura jumped up, practically tripping over the coffee table on her way to the phone. There was no noise. _Mom can't… she couldn't have gotten in that car accident… with dad? There's no way..._

**Well, I'd like it soooo much if you guys would please review! I worked hard on this first chapter, so if you could, that would make me sooo much happier! And if you see any mistakes, could you tell me? Thank you so much!**


	2. What If

**What If**

Rain poured onto the cold streets. Thunder shook the ground as lightening streaked down, hitting something in the distance. Sakura walked the empty streets to the hospital. It was about ten blocks away from her mother's apartment. _Why would Dad be with Mom??? That's impossible…they're divorced… _She turned her head as a car swooshed through a puddle on the side of the road, the water from the puddle coming up and hitting her in the head. Sakura continued walking, ignoring the puddle water, and nearing the bright lights of the Konoha Hospital.

With her hands wrapped tightly around her upper body, she entered the hospital, blinded by all the white wall paper and the bright lights.

"May I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Ugh.. y-yes…" Sakura shivered, "I'm looking for the people that were in t-the car crash on Mondai Highway…" Sakura's head turned towards the TV sitting on the counter.

"Well, it seems that the thunder from the storm knocked out all of the electricity in the Nishi Apartments." The reporter stated.

"Oh…" Sakura immediately turned her head back to the lady. "I'm sorry but they're in the emergency room right now…"

"Oh…uhm… well… have they b-been identified yet?" Sakura stood shivering at the front desk, hair dripping wet, arms wrapped around her body.

"The two cars that crashed… umm…" the lady paused, staring off into space. "The two passengers of the lexis haven't… but the car that crashed into them… I believe that his name was… Orochimaru? I think that was it… I believe that the officers said that he'd escaped from jail a couple've days before the crash, so once he's done with the surgery, he's going back to jail."

"Oh, well that's too bad, but the lady and the guy in the lexis…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about them… they haven't been identified or anything yet."

"Do you know why they're in surgery?"

"Oh, yes… The male wasn't wearing his seatbelt, so when the car crashed… I believe they told me that his head had gone through the windshield… so he has serious damage to his skull… and the female… she was passed out when they found her. Do _you_ know anything about them?"

"Well…. It's just that… my mom drives a lexis… and I can't remember her license plate number exactly… but I know that it ends in eighty-seven…"

"Oh… I see… well, why don't you give me you phone number and when we do have more information on those two, I'll call you and tell you?" Sakura slowly nodded her head, a distant look in her clouded eyes. The lady took out a small piece of paper along with a blue pen and handed it to Sakura. She slowly wrote down her phone number and her name and handed the pen and paper back to the lady. "Will you be okay getting back home?"

Sakura nodded her head, emotionless. "Uhm… ma'am… what if the electricity goes out here?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. A battery in the basement backs up the hospital."

"…Thanks…" Sakura walked out of the hospital, into the pouring rain, and into the cold, dark night. She stared up at the clouded sky as she walked back to her dark apartments.

She unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped inside. It was pitch-black. She looked over to the counter, the flashlight still there from where she had left it for her mother to see; if she came home. The light surrounded a note on the refrigerator, telling her mother that she'd gone to the hospital to look for her. She walked up to the letter, took it off the fridge and threw it in the trashcan. Sakura took the flashlight off the kitchen counter and sat on her bed, staring at the lifeless phone sitting on her bedside table. _I wish the electricity would come back on…with it like this…I'll never get that phone call from the hospital…_A tear rolled down her cheek. _What if it is Mom??? What'll I do then?_

**Yay! Another chapter! This story is really hard to write! Is it called writer's block when you get stuck on a lot of parts of the story? I'm not sure, but that's what's happening to me... anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, so please review!**


	3. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

"Briiiiiiing!!!!!! Briiiiiiiing!!!!!!" The phone rang, waking Sakura up from her little cat nap. She immediately opened her eyes, her hand jolting to the phone. She looked at the caller ID. _Unknown Caller?_ Sakura answered the phone, just in case it was the hospital.

"Excuse me ma'am but would you be interested in purch-" Sakura hung up. _I hate those stupid sales people…_She looked to her clock, slowly rubbing her head. _7:56…7:56! I'm gonna be late for school!_ Sakura jumped out of her damp bed, freezing as her nerves kicked in. _Oh no…_She looked down.

Her clothes were still wet from the rain and muddy from the car splashing her with muddy water. _This can't be happening…_ Sakura lifted her hands to her head, feeling of her hair. It was a mess. She attempted to run her fingers through her once silky hair, but stopped as she ran into a knot. _I already look bad enough as it is…now my hair is messed up too?_

Sakura ran into her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in fact tangled, not parted at the middle, and it looked… muddy. She looked to her glasses. She had been so worried about her mother that she'd forgotten to take them off, so she slept on them, making them crooked. _I need new glasses…now these are bent and the lens is cracked…_ Sakura looked to her clothes. She had seen right. They were muddier than her hair and face combined. They were wrinkled at random places and smelt like sweat. _Could this day get any worse?_ She took one last look at herself. _Now what'll everyone think of me?_ She sighed, walking back into her sunlit room.

She looked down at the phone. _Please don't call while I'm at school._ Sakura reached down, picking up her backpack, stuffing the papers on the ground carelessly into it. She walked out of the door to her apartment and down the hallway. As she walked to school, eyes clouded, she had only one thought. _Please be okay…mom…_

Sakura entered the school building, aware that the bell had all ready rung. _Fifteen minutes late…_ Sakura mentally groaned. _I'm dead…_ Sakura stopped by her locker, dropping off her backpack and other supplies she didn't need for her first class. _Another day of hell…_ Sakura thought, walking to social studies, the class she hated the most. Not because she didn't like the subject, but because of the people who were in the class. All the preps: Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji; Mostly because of Ino. She'd harass Sakura, telling her how stupid she looked and how she didn't stand a chance with "her Sasuke-kun".

Sakura arrived at the door, taking a deep breath before she turned the knob, opening the door. The class was filled with students, all staring at one person: Sakura.

"Well, Miss Haruno, you seem…" Asuma stopped as he looked down at her clothes, "…like you need a shower…" Everyone broke out in laughter, except for a certain raven-haired boy, who stayed emotionless. "Is there any reason why you're so late to class?" Asuma crossed his arms, glaring at Sakura walking to her desk in the very back of the room. She shook her head, setting her stuff down. "Well then, I guess that'll be an after school detention… right?" Sakura nodded a 'yes' and sat down, not returning the stares she was getting from the other students. "Okay, class," Asuma said, looking back to the entire class and not just Sakura, "Take out your homework, we're gonna check it." Sakura picked up her bag and searched through it. No homework. She looked through it three more times and then gave up. She sat at her desk, praying for Asuma not to take up the homework, for the homework just to be a review that they did for nothing. However, her prayers were not answered. Asuma walked by her desk holding out his hand to collect her homework. When he stood there for about ten seconds, he finally looked down at her desk. "Lunch Detention." He said sternly. "Get your act together, Miss Haruno…" He mumbled, moving on to the student behind her.

30 minutes passed, and the bell rang. Sakura slowly collected her things and stood up, walking out the door. _That wasn't all that bad…_ Sakura thought, opening her locker. She took out her math book, binder, and her pencil bag. She turned around, only to be tripped yet again, this time falling into someone's arms. She immediately looked up, only to find a redhead looking down at her. His features were breathtaking; his crimson red hair, his green eyes, and his emotionless stare.

"G-Gomen…" Sakura blushed and leaned back, standing on her own. She bent down to pick up her stuff, but the redhead beat her to it. "A-Arigato…" She said, as he handed her her stuff. The redhead walked off, not saying one word. After a little bit of staring at the said boy, she walked off to math, sitting in the corner. More people piled in the classroom, taking a seat nowhere close to Sakura. The bell rang, and as usual, Kakashi was late to class. Five minutes passed, and Kaksahi walked in, a crimson haired boy following him.

"Well, class, I'd like you to meet Subaku Gaara." Girls giggled as they looked over to Gaara. The words 'hot' and 'cute' spread across the class as Kakashi explained that Gaara was a transfer student from Sand Academy. "Well, Gaara-san, why don't you sit down?" Kakashi gestured to the classroom. A girl furtively made her way to the desk sitting next to her old one, making a space for Gaara. He ignored her and walked to the desk sitting in front of Sakura, glancing at her as he sat down. _What the hell is wrong with him? Why would he want to sit in front of me? Can't he see that I'm the most hated person in school?_ Sakura ignored him the rest of class, not caring to ask him why he'd sat in front of her. As school ended Sakura walked to the cafeteria to sit in after school detention for an hour. She sat, doing her homework for an entire hour, checking over it about five times, until finally the teacher dismissed her.

Sakura walked to the hospital, hair still muddy, clothes still wrinkled, and glasses still crooked. She slowly walked through the sliding doors and looked to the front desk. The lady looked up at her.

"Sakura Haruno, right?" She asked. Sakura nodded her head. "We have some bad news and good news Miss Haruno… The good news is, we figured out who the two passengers were; however, the bad news is that they were identified as Ireru Haruno and Semai Haruno…" (sorry, I don't know Sakura's parent's names--') _How is finding out that your parents were the ones in the car wreck good news?_ "I'm very sorry to say that your mother died in the surgery… But your father's still alive…" _W-What did she just say?_ Sakura thought, not breathing.

"W-My mother… She…"

"Yes, she died in surgery, so you now belong to your father. He'll be able to go hom-"  
"I don't want to go home with him," Sakura said, glowering at the lady.

"I'm sorry, but that's not your choice… your father said he'd be happy to take you home." _That's bullshit! I can hardly even call him a dad! _Sakura was fuming with anger. _Why couldn't he have died? Why did it have to be mom? _

"May I see my mother?"

"I'm sorry, but she's all ready been taken away… You can see your father."

Sakura turned around, walking towards the door, not letting any of her emotions show. She clenched her fists as she walked down the wet streets, back to her mother's apartment. As she neared it, she could see a small truck, loaded with furniture. _How'd they figure out so fast?_ Sakura ran to the truck looking inside. _T-This isn't our stuff…_ Sakura turned towards the apartments and saw a certain redhead walking out of the building.

---

Yes, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. Please don't kill me! I can't say I was really busy this week… although my friends and I stayed up until 3:30 in the morning one night, then I got invited over nonstop the rest of the week--' there I go again with the excuses… anyway, hopefully that'll never ever happen again. But I'm going somewhere either Thursday or Friday, sooooo, yeah, don't expect too many updates… Hope you liked it, and please review! Oh, and if you know Sakura's parent's names could you tell me? Thanx!


	4. Moving Out

**Moving Out**

Sakura had bigger things to worry about than saying 'hi' to someone. She walked past said boy, heading to her apartment.

Sakura put her key into the keyhole and attempted to unlock the door. However, she couldn't turn her key. The door was already unlocked. She cautiously opened the door, muttering a "hello?" as she stuck her head inside. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what had become of her apartment.

The bedside table was knocked over, the sheets of the beds were on the ground, the drawers had come out of the kitchen counters and were scattered across the ground, some being in pieces, others being cracked. The refrigerator door was open, revealing almost nothing, the lamp that once sat on the kitchen table was shattered on the ground along with a few pictures of Sakura and her mother. _Were…were we robbed?_

Sakura walked into the bathroom. The shower curtains had been ripped and the sink was running. _How could this have happ- _Sakura stopped as she remembered that morning when she had left. She'd been so worried about her mother that she'd forgotten to lock the door. _This can't be happening…There's no way in hell…_ Her eyes started to water as she took in everything that happened. _Crying won't help, stupid!_ Inner Sakura yelled, _Suck it up and get the heck outta here! Memories only make it worse!_ Sakura did as she was told. Walking over to her bedside to pack a couple of things a knock came from the door. She immediately looked up to find a blonde haired girl.

"Some place ya got here," She said, looking around.

"I-I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Name's Temari! Do ya know my asshole brothers?" She asked grinning.

"Uh… Who?" Sakura asked, rushing to pack some things in her suitcase that she had just pulled out from under her bed.

"You goin' somewhere?"

"Uh…" _She doesn't care what happened here; so don't even think about telling her!_ "I'm moving…"

"You are? But we just got here! You have to come over sometime!"  
"I don't…" Sakura mumbled, "I don't think that's possible…"

"Why not?"

"My dad… he's… sorta strict…" _I'll never go to my dad's…but whatever it takes to get me out of this mess… I don't want to meet anyone new…plus, who'd want to be friends with me?_

"Bummer… Why don't you drop by before ya leave?"

"I really need to go…" Sakura walked passed Temari, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"How long has it been since you've taken a shower?" Temari asked, holding her nose. Sakura turned around, walking backwards with her suitcase.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't ha-" Sakura yelped as she fell backwards, only to be caught by a certain redhead. She jolted her head to the person standing over her. "G-Gomen!" Sakura hesitantly stood up, staring into the boy's emerald eyes. _What's his name? Gari…Gale…Ga-_

"There's one of the assholes of a brother!" Temari exclaimed, putting an around around said boy. "You know Gaara right?"

"Uhm… We've met…" Sakura blushed as she, for the second time, how Gaara looked up close. His teal eyes seemed to glimmer in the light, his emotionless stare taking over his entire face, and his lips looked so soft.

"Oh, I forgot, what's your name?" Temari asked, taking her hand off of Gaara.

"Uh-uhm… Sakura…" Her face turned an even darker red as the boy's attention turned to her. _Stop blushing! You like Sasuke, remember?!_

"They're looking for you Temari… They need to know where you want the couch…"

"Well whadd'ya know!? He speaks!?" Temari exclaimed giggling, "Sorry, Sakura, but I'll leave you be." And with that she left.

"Where were you planning to go?" The redhead asked.

"Uhm… my father's house…" _More like a garbage dump!_

"Why don't you stay here?" Sakura looked at his emerald eyes. It's as if they were digging into her soul, trying to find everything out about the cherry blossom.

"My apartment… it sorta… kinda… got robbed…"

"Of what?"

"…I don't know…"

"So why are you going to live with your father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have a mother?"

"…" Sakura looked away. "She…" Sakura sighed, "Why do you care?"

"Hn…" Gaara stepped to the side, letting Sakura pass. She looked at him puzzled, but took the movement as a simple gesture that he wasn't going to question her any more. She slowly walked passed him, dragging her luggage behind her.

_Where am I going to stay? _Sakura thought while walking the wet streets yet again. She looked around as she walked, trying to find shelter. Thunder could be heard in the distance, causing Sakura to stop and look up at the clouded sky. _Rain… again?_ She sighed, deep in thought, leaning over the bridge that she'd come to. _Great I have to find shelter before it starts raini- _A raindrop splattered her thoughts as it hit her nose. _Great…_Sakura looked all around, but it soon started to pour. _Of course this is all happening to me…_Sakura looked down at her feet. _Wait…a bridge…a bridge? There's shelter under a bridge, right?_ Sakura dragged her wet suitcase behind her as she groggily walked below the bridge. The rain seemed to stop as soon as she was under it. Sakura lied back on the dirt, shivering as the water on her skin seemed to soak up the cold wind (A/N: haha that rhymes). She slowly shut her eyes, very slowly drifting off to sleep, but was awoken as a familiar voice exclaimed, "I thought you said you were goin' to your father's!"

---

**Yay! Yet another chapter I hope you guys liked it, 'cause it wasn't the easiest thing to write--' anyway, reviews are like sugar, which, when I get sugar, I get hyper, and me being hyper means more typing! So click on the review button!!! Thanks! Oh, and it does sometimes rain like two days in a row… The past week it rained everyday where I live--' Definitely not fun… And I'm sorry if Gaara seemed outta character, or Temari for that matter, but it's really hard trying to keep them in character--'**


	5. Forgetting

**Forgetting**

_Recap: "I thought you said you were goin' to your father's!"_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, turning her head reluctantly towards the voice. She sighed not being able to see the two figures standing under the umbrella, in the pouring rain and dark afternoon. **(1)** "So what're you doin' here?" The voice exclaimed again, still hard to hear through the rain. Sakura lifted her head, hoping to get a better view. She could see dirty blonde hair **(2)** and red hair sticking out from under the navy blue umbrella. _W-Who-_ "Hurry up Sakura! We're getting wet! I'm gonna have to take another shower tonight! And you don't wanna see Gaara when he gets angry…" Sakura stood up, looking to the said girl in front of her.

"W-Why did you f-follow me?" Sakura asked, finally getting the courage to speak.

"Well, asshole here told me that you got robbed! And when one thing goes wrong, a lot of other things do too! So why'd you lie to us?"

"U-Uhm… about what?"

"Going to your father's, what else?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Sakura crossed both of her arms over her stomach and gave herself a hug, not looking Temari in the eye.

"O…kay… Why don't you just stay with us?"

"W-What?" Sakura mumbled, now giving her full attention to said blonde.

"No offense, but you look awful! You reek too!" Temari put her hand to her nose. "You could come back to our place and take a shower." Temari took in a big breath, "It could be like a sleep over!!!" She jumped up and down, but stopped when she saw the sad look on Sakura's face. "If it's okay with you…"

"But… you guys just moved in… I don't want to trouble you…"

"Don't worry, you won't be a burden, will she Gaara?" Temari glowered at Gaara clearly giving him a "say yes and I'll kill you!" look. Gaara raised the umbrella to hold over Sakura's head, gesturing for her to come out from under the bridge. Sakura walked further under the bridge, slowly picking up her suitcase and walking back to Gaara.

"A-Arigato…" Sakura stepped under the umbrella and started walking with the two siblings, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Well, we don't have much stuff unpacked, but make yourself at home!" Temari exclaimed, walking Sakura inside the cluttered apartment, Gaara shaking the umbrella outside of their new home **(3)**. "First thing's first, you need to take a shower!" Temari shoved Sakura into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "The towel's are below the sink! I'm gonna fix you something to eat so just call if you need me! 'Kay?"

"Uh… Hai…" Sakura bent down, opening the small cabinet below the sink, taking out two towels. She sighed, seeing how the once dried mud on her face had run down her face as she walked in the rain. _Arigato… Sabaku no Temari…_Sakura turned on the hot and cold water, letting in run all over her hands.

-Outside the Room-

"You two had better be nice to that girl! Something really bad must've happened to her for her to be that sad…"

"Like how bad she looks?" Kankuro smirked, looking at Temari who could kill him right then and there if he hadn't been her brother.

"No! She just got robbed, so someone must be looking for something of hers! We have to protect her!"

"It's none of our business…" Gaara murmured.

"It's all of our business!"

"But why does she have to be so damn ugly? And what up with that pink hair?"

"I think it's pretty! But she does need a shower… I know! I can give her a makeover after she gets out! Then we'll see how you like her!" Temari smirked at Kankuro. "Who knows… you might even fall for her…" Temari giggled and left to fix Sakura something to eat.

"Yeah, in your dreams…" Kankuro turned his attention back to the TV, as did Gaara.

"A-Ano…" Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the towel that was wrapped around her shoulders. "Ano… W-Where's Temari-san?" She looked to Gaara who was staring at her with his panda bear like eyes. "G-Gaara-san?"

"Kitchen…" Gaara immediately turned his attention back to the TV, just then realizing that he was staring at her.

"Arigato," Sakura walked to the kitchen, looking to the microwave. "Temari-san… ano… you never gave me any clothes to wear…" Temari turned around from looking at the food spinning on the plate in the microwave.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Temari walked passed Sakura, gesturing for her to follow. "I'll give you a big T-Shirt to sleep in, kay? Hopefully some of my underwear'll fit you."

"Arigato…" Sakura looked around the room, lit up by only one lamp.

"You can get changed in here. I'm gonna go and finish up your dinner. Come back to the kitchen when you're done 'kay?" Sakura nodded in response, taking the clothes from Temari's hands. _What'll I do now…I can't live here forever…_ She slowly put her head through the oversized shirt, slipping her arms through the armholes and letting it fall down to her knees. She put the rest of the clothes on, wrapping the towel over her wet head.

"Gaara!!!!! How could you do that!?" Temari screamed from the kitchen, just as said girl walked out of her room. "That was for Sakura-chan!" Temari hit Gaara on the head with the paper plate. As soon as she saw Sakura walk into the kitchen, she hid it behind her back and smiled. "Sakura-chan, asshole here's decided to fix your dinner for you! Isn't that right, Gaara?" Temari glowered at Gaara.

"N-No it's okay… I'm not really hu-" Sakura stopped talking as her stomach growled, "ngry…"

"Whaddya want to eat?" Gaara moaned, not wanting to have to deal with fighting with his sister.

"Uhm… whaddya have???" She asked, following Gaara around the kitchen like a loyal little puppy.

Gaara sighed. "The only thing I can fix is PB and J." He said, getting out the bread, peanut butter, and jelly.

"I can fix it…" Gaara ignored her comment and started to spread the peanut butter on the bread.

"Ano… Gaara-san… why don't you ever talk?"

"Hn?"

"Your sister and brother are really… outgoing and you're really quiet… Why?"

"…Why are you so sad all the time?" He handed Sakura said sandwich and walked back into the living room.

"I was just wondering…"

"It none of you business…" Gaara sat down on the couch, flipping channels.

"Why are you so rude all the time?" Gaara looked to Sakura who sat down next to him, holding her sandwich.

"Why do you have to know everything?"

"Because I want to… Tell me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Now you're the one wanting to know everything…" Sakura smiled slightly. Gaara turned his attention back to the TV, now, for the second time, ignoring Sakura. "Why won't you tell me?" Sakura took a bite of her sandwich, still staring at the redhead.

"Watch TV and be quiet."

"But I can't see anything…"

"Nani?"

"My glasses… I don't know where they went…"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I took them off while I was trying to sleep… under the bridge… and I think I may have forgotten them…" Gaara sighed.

"Then eat your dinner."

"You don't have to be so mean, you know?"

Gaara smacked his own head (A/N: yes I know that may be very ooc--' sorry about that…) obviously frustrated. "Watch whatever you want…" Gaara stood up, dropping the control next to Sakura.

"I just told you… I can't see anything…" Sakura took another bite of her sandwich, not turning around to see where Gaara was going.

"Be nice to her, or you're sleeping outside." Temari's voice was stern and cold as she blocked Gaara from going into his room. Gaara sighed.

"I'm going to bed…"

"It's only seven dumb ass, get back in there and watch her."

"What're you gonna do?"

"…Something…" Temari giggled, walking to the door of their apartment as Gaara cursed under his breath. I'll see you later baka! Bye Sakura-kun! I'll be back after awhile!" Temari flashed them a smile as she slammed the door behind her.

"Ano… where's she going?" Sakura asked, sitting at the coffee table eating the other half of her sandwich, her homework spread out in front of her.

"…"

"What about your brother?"

"Kankuro… He's working on a project in his room…"

"What grade is he in?"

"He's a senior…" Gaara said, sitting down next to Sakura. "I thought you said you couldn't see?"

"I can't see… That's why I have to put my face like… an inch in front of it…" Sakura looked back to the piece of paper and started working again, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked to Gaara, who was staring blankly down at her.

"Ano… Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Hai…" Gaara stood up, walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Sakura looked to see who was standing in front of Gaara, but couldn't see past his body.

"Have you seen a girl about your height with bright pink hair?" He mumbled.

"Sakura-san?" Gaara moved out of the way of the man's view, allowing the man's and Sakura's eyes to meet.

"O-Otosan?"

---

**(1)You know how… when it rains, it gets dark? Yeah, that's what I meant.**

**(2)You should've figured out why she couldn't really see them later on in this chapter… she didn't have her glasses, remember and plus, through the pouring rain, it would be sorta hard to make out the face of the person standing a couple've feet away from you…**

**(3) You guys shake off your umbrella before you actually walk into your house, ne? to get all the water off so it doesn't make a mess all over your floor?**

**Sorry everyone for the really late update--' I sorta… kinda… had no motivation anyway, hopefully this time I'll update sooner…… Please please please review, and I for sure will update a lot sooner! Thanx**


	6. Almost

**Almost**

_Recap: "O-Otosan?"_

Sakura couldn't see the man entirely, not being able to see much without her glasses, but by the way he stood, the dark clothes he wore, and his mumbling, husky voice, she knew at once who this man was. "Otosan…"

"Come on, Sak-u-ra-ssan…" the man hissed, clenching his jaw as he said her name. _No…There's no way I'm going with that…thing…_ She stood up, dropping her pencil on the carpeted floor.

"I thought you were recovering, father?" Sakura, this time clenching her jaw as she said his name.

"They said I was free to go… since I healed rather well…" He raised his arm, showing the hundreds of stitches running from his wrist all the way to his shoulder blade. "A large piece of the window shield went through it… so I had to get it removed… and get stitches in… Come on, Sakura…" Her father inched closer and closer to her, smiling evilly. "Don't give your father a harder time than he's all ready had…" The man grabbed Sakura's shoulder, putting her in front of himself and walking towards the door, Gaara standing there watching the entire thing. "Thank you, kind sir…" Sakura struggled, trying to get out of his grip, but he tightened his hand on her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain. Just as they were walking out the door, Gaara tapped said man on the shoulder, making him turn around. He punched the man square in the face.

"I don't think Sakura-san wants to go with you…" The redhead growled, stepping back, making sure "father" didn't fall on top of him. There was a loud thump as the man hit the floor, his mouth bleeding along with two teeth knocked out. Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she smiled, ever so slightly, at Gaara.

"A-Arigato… Gaa-"

"Why didn't you want to go with him?"

"…" _I'd forgotten…_

"Tell me… or I'm kicking you out along with your 'Otosan'." _Almost…_Tears welded up in Sakura's eyes, her face becoming pale very quickly, from her tears or from the fear of her past, Gaara didn't know. Sakura tried to take a step forward, but resulted in tripping over her father's body. She let out a small yelp as she landed in strong arms, and a warm chest.

"M-My Mom…" Sakura sniffled, "My Mom died today… in surgery… she was in a car accident… and my Otosan… I can barely call him Otosan. Never mind… You don't care…." Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's back, not looking him in the eyes. He sighed.

"…Fine… if you aren't going to tell me, get out…"

"Wha-"

"Tell me or get out…"

"But I just did…"

"You didn't tell me the entire thing." Gaara started to push Sakura back towards the door, but she resisted and jumped towards Gaara, knocking him to the floor.

"Please, don't make me go with him…" Sakura cried into Gaara's chest, as her father stood up behind the two lying on the floor.

"You're gonna get it now, brat!" The man came towards Sakura, reaching for her hair, but instead, stopped halfway as Gaara grabbed his wrist.

"Unless you want to be killed, I suggest you leave." Gaara growled, glowering at the man before him.

He smirked, sending chills up Sakura's spine as she continued to lye her head on Gaara's chest, staring up at the man before them. "Pfft, how can a little brat like you kill a man like me? I'd be the one kill-" He suddenly stopped as there was a loud popping noise, coming from where Gaara's hand was. He yelled in pain. "You asshole! My wrist!" The man pulled back, holding his broken wrist. Gaara grabbed onto Sakura's back as the man pulled out a gun, pointing it at his head.

"Hang on…" Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear, keeping one arm wrapped around her back, moving with the other arm to flip over so that Sakura's back was facing the floor. He kicked the gun out of the man's hands, the gun hitting the other side of the kitchen and firing.

"Kuso…" He murmured, looking to where his gun was lying. He practically dove for it, earning a kick in the stomach from Gaara. He choked, having the wind knocked out of him.

"Leave," He started, standing up, Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck, hanging on as if her life depended on it, while Gaara's hands rested on her hips, "Before you die." The man looked to his gun, then back at Gaara.

"I'll be back for her…" The man slowly walked out of the apartment, wincing as he felt his broken wrist even more when thinking about it **(1)**. Gaara let out a deep sigh, slowly putting Sakura's feet back on the ground **(2)**. She didn't let go of Gaara, though, her hands still wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Gaara…kun…" Sakura's tears ran down her face and onto Gaara's shoulder. "Ano… where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"Don't try and change the subject, tell me."

Sakura raised her head, staring at Gaara with her wet emerald eyes. "Why do you care about what's happened to me?" The boy looked away, obviously not wanting to see the girl cry.

"… Fine… don't say anything…" Gaara backed away from Sakura, or at least attempted to, but stopped as she held on. "Let go." Sakura snuggled up against his chest, causing the redhead to raise a brow. "Let go." He said, in a colder, sterner tone. Sakura didn't respond. "Fine." Gaara started walking towards the living room, Sakura lifted her feet so that they wouldn't be dragged against the floor, holding on to Gaara's lower half.

"Ano….. Gaara-kun?" She started as Gaara sat down on the couch, flicking on the TV, "Ano… would you tell me anything that I wanted to know… about you if I told you… about my father?"

"…" He sat there, not saying a word for another five minutes, but finally responded with an emotionless 'fine'. He turned off the TV, giving his full attention to Sakura, staring down into her emerald eyes.

"Ano… etto… My dad… he…"

---

**(1) You know how… you had forgotten about the pain of a cut or something, but when you think about it, it seems to hurt again? Or when you look down at it, it seems like… yeah, well when you think about it hurtsXP**

**(2) He just put her feet on the ground, 'cause she was holding on to him**

**Okay, hopefully this chapter wasn't too short… And sorry if I made Gaara seem a bit OOC… I tried to get him back on track by being in the killing mood (wait, why am I happy about him being in the killing mood0.o) Oh, and someone's about to fall for someone... later on... but I'm not telling you who! Just know that these events have to happen in order for the falling to happen anyway, domo arigato to everyone that reviewed! Next time might not be… this soon of an update, 'cause I might be a bit busier this coming weekXP but review anyway! thanx**


	7. Otosan

**Otosan**

_Recap: "Ano… etto… Otosan…he…"_

"He… was cheating on my mom… so… ano… one night Mom figured out, and they had a big fight. They started to throw things across the room at each other… and my father got to my Mom and hit her… He slapped her… hard… and it bruised her for the next couple of weeks… I heard it from my room too… him slapping her and them throwing things across the room… And… Mom came into my room, tears in her eyes, telling me it was time to leave… So… we did and… in the next couple've days, we got a letter in the mail telling us to come to court to see which parent got to take care of me or something… that's what Mom said

"… Ano… so we did and Mom won… however, Otosan was allowed to see me once every two weeks, so… he picked me up one day from school…" Sakura gripped Gaara's shirt, looking away.

"Ano… when we got to his house, he was fixing me a sandwich, so… I went in his bedroom to watch TV and… I smelt something really bad, so I started looking around… and when I looked in his closet… there was a body…" Sakura's eyes filled with more tears.

"It was the woman's body that he was using to cheat on Mom… Her face… it was so white and her eyes where wide open…" Sakura bit her lip, "She was awful looking… and I looked down at her shirt, and there was dry blood everywhere… staining her clothes and everything… he had shot her… etto… then I screamed, crying…

"Otosan came running in, looking at where I was kneeling down on the floor and screaming, then he looked in the closet. Ano… I looked up at him and I could see his face becoming red, and then… he beat me… he yelled at me, that if I ever told anyone about what I saw he'd kill me…

"When I got back to Mom's, she asked what the bruises were from, but I didn't say anything… That night… I thought about it and I figured that I should say something… so I came up with a plan, to where he wouldn't suspect me telling the police anything… Ano… I thought and thought and finally figured to tell them when there was a crime over in his area… that maybe, since he still had the body, I could tell them that the man living in that apartment was suspicious… And then, in the next couple've weeks, there was a crime, in a store nearby… I called the police and told them that I saw a man with a gun go into that apartment…

"And the next day, on the news, they told everyone that the police had walked through the Shindo Apartments… where Otosan lived, looking for the man that had robbed the place… and the reporter said that instead, a man had been arrested when they found a woman's body in the apartment. I had done it… I got my father arrested… However, Otosan wouldn't confess to the murderer… Somehow… They released him after four years in prison… Just the other day he got out…" Sakura looked up at Gaara with a surprised look in her eye.

"That's it…" She whispered, "That's why they were driving together… Mom was picking him up from jail… That's when they had the wreck… and Mom… her injuries were so bad they couldn't identify who she was… and when they did… she had already passed away… in surgery… And Otosan… He lived with only minor injuries…" Tears ran down her cheeks. "I think… Otosan suspects me of having something to do with the police finding out… and suspecting just those apartments… And now…. I think he's gonna kill me…" Sakura started sobbing, pushing her head into Gaara's chest. "Gomen Gaara-kun… Gomen Gomen Gomen," Sakura sobbed, tears wetting Gaara's shirt.

Gaara sighed, resting his hand on the back of Sakura's head. She looked up, staring into Gaara's eyes. Minutes passed by before he said anything. He sighed again, "It's okay." He grunted, looking away from Sakura's tear-filled eyes, slowly patting her on the head like you would a dog. Sakura stopped sobbing, almost smiling. She snuggled into his chest, hugging him even tighter and making herself more comfortable in his lap. "Sakura-san," Gaara started, trying to back away from Sakura, the back of the couch stopping him, "Y-Yameru…" He raised his hand, putting it in front of her head and pushing back.

"Gaara… What're you doing?" A familiar voice came from the kitchen. The two sitting on the couch immediately looked over to the door (A/N: The door enters into the kitchen, then to the living room, then cuts off into two rooms, Temari's room, and Gaara and Kankuro's room. It's an apartment, so it's not that big). Temari, seeing Sakura's tearstained, red face, glowered at Gaara. "You made her cry!? She hasn't even been here for a whole day and you've already made her cry!?" Temari stomped over to Gaara, pulling back a hand to punch him in the face, but stopped as Sakura shook her head leaning on Gaara's chest.

"Iie… I started to cry on my own…" Temari's face softened, and then turned into an evil grin.

"Gaara-chan… You're like a big teddy bear **(1)**! You finally made a friend!" She teased, giving him a noogie** (2)**, making his red hair tangled and messy. Said boy grunted in response, shooting death glares at his teasing sister. "Sakura-chan! Guess what I got you!" Temari held out a pair of glasses.

"My glasses! You fixed them?" Sakura reached for her glasses, but Temari pulled them away.

"Hai! But you aren't to wear these! I went to the eye doctor and they found out your eyesight, just by looked at your glasses** (3)**! Isn't that amazing? Then I asked them if they could get you contacts and they said 'yes'! Look!" Temari took a case out of the bag she was holding.

"Ano… Gomen, Temari-kun, etto… I don't know how to put in conta-"

"Don't worry! I can teach you! I wear contacts too! And then I wanna take you to a beauty salon! You'll be sooo kawaii when they're done with you!!!" Sakura leaned her head back against Gaara's chest, her pink hair brushing against his chin. "And then after we can go shopping!!!"

"Ano… what's wrong with my clothes?"

"… Oh, nothing nothing!" Temari smiled suspiciously. "I'm just saying we can get you something better!"

"Ano… I don't have any money though…"

"Don't worry, I'll buy everything! We're loaded anyway! Our parent's left us with a huge amount of money! We could never use it all on our own! But for now, you need to go to bed! You have school in the morning… You too, Gaara-chan!" Gaara glowered at how she said his name, as if he was a little puppy or something.

"Let go. Now." Gaara whispered in Sakura's ear. This time she did, backing off of his lap.

"Ano…" Sakura blushed, putting her hands behind her back. "Ano... Arigato, Gaara-kun!" Sakura bowed, hiding her blush and trying to be respectful.

"Hn…" Gaara walked off, into his room, turning in for the night.

---

**(1) You know Temari's personality, ne? Ano… people like her with that jumpy of a personality tend to forget about things rather quickly… Like in this situation where she asks Gaara if he's made Sakura cry and Sakura says 'no'. So, she doesn't really ask why she's crying… I know someone like this, so they just move on to something else like she was doing with Gaara being a pig teddy-bear (I didn't wanna say panda bearXP would that have been more kawaii?**

**(2) I wasn't really sure how to spell 'noogie' but ya know how someone rubs your head in like… ano… a playful kinda way? I really don't know how to explain it… or spell it for that matterXP But I think you know what I meant**

**(3) I'm pretty sure the eye doctor can do that… I wear contacts and they have like this entire sheet on your glasses and what kinda eyesight you have and stuff, so by looking at your glasses, they could tell what my vision was and get me the right contacts with the right eyesight or whateverXP So… hopefully that made sense… And I'll explain in the next chapter how Temari got them to give her some contacts for Sakura, 'kay?**

** I want to thank everyone that reviewed huggles and I especially wanna thank angel-temptations for pointing out the huge mistake I made in the last chapter I completely forgot that Gaara had no eybebrows puts hand behind head blushing I'm soooo sorry everyone! Some of my stories don't make sense like thatXP But I love it when people point out mistake's cause that gives me the chance to correct them so thanks again and don't worry, just tell me, I won't get mad I'm happy when people tell me mistakes Oh, and incase anyone didn't know, 'Yameru' means 'stop' in Japanese. I had to look that one upXP Okay, peoples, review time! This is the fastest I've ever updated a story! I've posted a chapter every single day for the past three days! And it's all because of my beautiful reviewers! So click on the little button and submit a review! Domo arigato!!!**


	8. New

**New **

"Isn't she just beautiful Gaara, Kunkuro?" Temari shot death glares at the two saying 'I'll kill you if you say the wrong thing!'.

"Ano… well… she has pretty eyes…" Kankuro smiled a bit, hoping that that was the answer his sister was looking for.

"Gaara…"

"…Nani?"

"What do you think about Sakura-chan?" Temari asked, clenching her jaw.

"… She… looks cleaner?" Temari practically sweat dropped while Sakura stood there, trying to get use to her new vision.

"Ok!" Temari started, clapping her hands together, "Sakura-chan, all the stuff you need, incase you have any trouble with your contacts, is in your purse, ne?"

"Hai…" Sakura said, no emotion in her voice. _Ahaah… I didn't mind getting contacts… me needing new glasses in the first place, but all this makeup, a new haircut, and wearing Temari's over-sized…bra? This is sorta…_

"And… you have your homework?"

"Hai…" _awkward…_

"Ano… what else? Did you brush your hair? And eat breakfast?"

"Hai…"

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan??? Oh no… You don't like your haircut?" Temari practically gave Sakura puppy eyes.

"Iie… I like it… and arigato for giving it to me… it's just… I'm not use to-"

"Yeah, I know, it takes awhile for you to get use to contacts! It only took me a week, so you'll be good in no time!" **(1)**

"Ano… etto… Temari-kun? It's not that… it's just tha-"

"You're afraid of what the guys'll think of you, huh?"

"Ano.. n-"

"Ohhh, you have a crush on a certain someone and your afraid he won't like the new you?"

"N-"

"Who is it Sakura-chan?" Temari asked, smiling evilly at Sakura.

"Ano.. etto… gomen, Temari-kun, but that's not it…"

"Eh? Then what is it?"

"Ano… Can I have my old clothes back…"

"You don't like the clothes I picked out for you?"

Sakura pointed to Gaara and Kankuro standing behind Temari. "I can't say it in front of these two…"

"Ohhh your bra!" Temari yelled, acting as if she'd just figured out the answer to a question on a game show. She looked behind her to see Kankuro sweatdrop. "Ahaha, gomen Sakura-chan!" She turned back to Sakura whose face was as red as Gaara's hair. "You want your old bra back?"

"H-Hai…" Sakura whispered.

"Temari… It's time to go…" Gaara murmured, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Nani?" Temari turned to the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh! We have to hurry or we're gonna miss the bus!"

"There's a bus?"

"Hai! I told them yesterday that we needed to be picked up in the mornings from now on! You never took the bus?"

"Iie, I always walked…" Sakura replied, stepping out the door of the apartment (A/N: they were walking and talking at the same timeXP)

"In this neighborhood, you've gotta be kidding me!" Temari hopped down the stairs, looking at Sakura as if she was saying that pigs could fly.

"…" She fell silent as they walked outside into the thick morning fog.

"The bus should be here so- Well, look at that! Speak of the devil!" The bus turned the corner. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but you're on your own today, 'kay? Since I'm a senior… and Kankuro's a junior… But Gaara-kun can hang out with you! Isn't that right, Gaara?"

"…Hai…" Gaara replied, getting on the over-crowded bus, his sibling's and Sakura following him. Temari walked to the back of the bus, sitting by some of her girlfriends, and Kankuro sat by what seemed to be one of his friends, since they started to talk right away. Sakura looked around for an empty seat, but couldn't find one. She looked to Gaara, who was staring out the window, noticing that he was by his lonesome self (A/N: I just couldn't help but to put that in here, hope you peoples don't mindXP). Sakura plopped down next to him. _Please don't tell me to move…please don't tell me to move…_

"What're you doing?"

"There's no where to sit…"

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Gaara-kun… I thought you were my friend…"

"I don't want any friends…"

"Nani? Why not?"

"…"

"You know how… the other night you told me that… you'd tell me anything that I wanted to know about you if I told you about… what happened?"**(2)** Gaara pretended to ignore Sakura, while staring out the window. "Ano.. well… I asked you a ques-"

"Where'd your glasses go, geekwad?" Sakura turned her head to come face to face with the preppiest (A/N: is that even a word0.o) girl in the entire school; Ino.

"I got contacts…"

"Well your eyes are too big for your face," Ino flicked Sakura's nose with her index finger, "And that make-up looks horrible on you too!" She let out a 'hmph' before continuing, "And what's with your haircut?! It's the cra-"

"Yameru…" Ino looked behind Sakura.

"What did you say, red head?"

"Yameru. Stop bugging her. You're uglier than she is." Ino's mouth dropped at Gaara's words.

"W-What did you just say?"

"I said, you're uglier than she is."

"Why I awttaaa" Ino let out a little gasp as the bus started moving again and she lost her balance. She would've fallen flat on her face too, if it hadn't been for the seat in front of her (A/N: Scooby-dooby-doo, where are you? We've got some work to do now!). Ino pushed herself up and started walking towards the back of the bus as if nothing had happened.

"Gaara-k-"

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"Nani?"

"Why didn't you tell her to leave you alone?"

"Do you really think I'm prettier than she is?" Sakura looked at Gaara with puppy-dog-eyes.

"I never said that…" He turned his attention back to the window.

"Awwwww, Gaara-kun!" Sakura latched onto his side. Said boy immediately looked back to Sakura, almost jumping up.

"Yameru, yameru, yameru…"

"You think I'm prettier than Ino-pig!" Sakura huggled (A/N: Sorry peoples, couldn't help myselfXP) Gaara, not seeing that his face was slowly becoming a faint shade of pink.

"I said you weren't as ugly, baka…"

"But that means that you think I'm prettier, ne? Gaara-kun… You said you'd answer any questions that I had…"

"About my past, not what I think of you."

"Gaara-kun… You're so mean… Tell me…"

"No." Gaara stood up, letting Sakura's arms fall to her side. _Nani? We're already at school?_ She quickly stood up, following after the red head.

"Gaara-kun, chotto mate!" Sakura stepped off the bus, chasing after Gaara who was practically running away. "Why are you always acting like you're mad at me?"

"…" Gaara shut his eyes in frustration. "Don't you need to get to class?"

Sakura looked up at one of the clocks hanging on the wall. _Three minutes…Three minutes…Three minutes!?_ "Ja ne, Gaara-kun!" Sakura waved to Gaara as she headed off to her locker.

---

**(1) It's true, it does take time to get used to contacts. When I first got mine, I kept reaching up to my nose to push my glasses up, but failed since they weren't there! It was really weird… Not sure if you understand that thoughXP I guess I was just so used to have to push my glasses up all the time that I just did that without thinking… Anyway, yeah, it takes your eyes a little while to get used to the new vision too…**

**(2) Sorry that this sentence is sooooo hard to understand, but bare with me 'kay?**

**Hopefully this chapter made sense… Hopefully… Anyway, did anyone seem outta character??? I tried to make them… in characterXP Oh, and I couldn't help putting that Scooby-dooby-doo thingy in thereXP I was relating it to 'I woulda gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those pesky kids!' so yeah, but it's not that much like it, is it? I just got that song stuck in my head when I wrote that sentence-.- anyway, please please please review!**


	9. Blushes

**Blushes**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto-kun…**

**Bold: This is for the titles and stuff**

_Italics: This is for thoughts…_

_**This is for Sakura's Inner Self…**_

I don't know what this is for0.o

* * *

"Look who we have here…. Little Miss Dependent. (A/N: Ya know the song by… I think Kelly Clarkson, that's called Miss Independent??? Not that it really matters… Sorry for interrupting... ) Where's your boyfriend?" 

"He's not my boyfriend," Sakura retorted, her eyebrows slowly furrowing.

"Why did he stand up for you then?" Ino asked, poking Sakura's forehead.

"…" She shrugged. "Maybe because he wanted to." Sakura stuck her tongue out at the prep.

"Who would wanna help someone as ugly as you? Put back on your glasses, 'cause you're hopeless. No one will ever like you." A perfumed wind blew in Sakura's face, almost making her gag, as Ino walked to her own desk, next to her 'sweetheart' Sasuke. "Sas-u-ke-kuuuun! How are you this morning?"

"…" Sasuke sat there, looking down at his book, ignoring the obnoxious blonde.

"Sasuke-kuuun… talk to me…. Pwease???" Ino put on her puppy eyes, hoping for a response from the male, but failed miserably. Sasuke looked up, seeing feet, a big orange glob, and a ball of blonde hair on his desk, staring him straight in the face; a little too close for comfort.

"Whaddya want now, dobe?"

"…Why do you call me that, teme?"

"Call you what? Stupid, idiot, baka **(1)**, dobe, loser or-"

"All of those!" Naruto was fuming with anger, clearly showing it on his red cheeks and in his eyes.

"It's the truth, loser…"

"Why I-" Naruto stopped as a hand slapped his butt, causing him to fall forward and crash into Sasuke's lips.

The room quickly fell silent as everyone realized Naruto and Sasuke's unmoving position. Naruto was practically sitting in Sasuke's lap, one of his thigh's between Sasuke's legs **(2), **both of his arms tightly wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's hips, with his head slightly tilted back. Naruto broke the kiss, slowly looking around the room at all the flushed girls and snickering boys; especially at the one behind him; the one that had touched Naruto's butt, causing him to lock lips with the Uchiha.

"Kiba!!!" He screamed, jumping off of Sasuke, grabbing hold of Kiba's collar.

Sakura's eye twitched, as she saw Sasuke's face. _I-Is he…blushing? _

**Inner Sakura: _Oh my god! I think he is! That Naruto's gonna die!!!_****_Cha! _**

_He's not moving…from the position he was in with Naruto…You don't think_

**_he liked it!? Sasuke's gay!? There's no way!!_**

_No… he can't be gay…he's just…startled…that's all…_Sakura watched Naruto, practically killing Kiba, while at the same time watching Sasuke wipe the blush off his face, and turn back to his book, as if nothing had just happened.

"Okay class, break it up, break it up…" Asuma said nonchalantly, holding the raging Naruto back from a very bruised Kiba. "Everyone sit down… The bell has rang, and class is starting." The teacher walked Naruto to his seat behind the Uchiha (A/N: Note that all peoples who are friends in the actual anime, except Sakura of course, sit together in this class, if you know what I mean…). Naruto crossed his arms while muttering something that sounded like 'stupid bastard'.

"Okay," Asuma started, "Today we're having a pop quiz." Everyone groaned in disgust. "Fine, let's make it a pop test then." Class continued, Sakura taking the 'pop test', turning it in, and leaving when the bell rang **(3)**. She headed to her locker, getting her binder, math book, and pencil bag. As soon as she shut her locker, a head of red hair passed her. "G-Gaara-kun chotto mate!" Sakura power-walked towards Gaara, who was, of course, ignoring her. "Gaara-kun…. Why didn't you stop?"

"…Because I didn't want to wait for you."

"You're so mean… Did your first class go well?"

"Language Arts? This fat kid kept bothering me about my hair…"

"Etto… was his name Choji?"

"…" Gaara shrugged as he entered the classroom, Sakura following close behind. "Gaara-kun," Sakura started, jumping in front of him (A/N: Now she's walking backwards…), "What do you have after math?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because, I wanna know if we have any more classes together… Why do you ha-" Sakura stopped as she tripped over what felt like a leg of a desk. A very dark haired boy, smiling down at her, caught her. She blushed ever so lightly as she realized the position she was in. Sakura reluctantly stood up, pushing herself off the boy's chest. His hand's unraveling themselves from around Sakura's waist. The cherry blossom turned to her savior and bowed. "Gomen… I wasn't looking where I was going… Thanks for saving me…"

"No problem, ugly."

---

**(1)Baka doesn't necessarily mean idiot… it can also mean silly, ass, idiotic, or stupid. But I meant for it to mean ass in this situation...**

**(2)Yes, one of Naruto's legs were in between Sasuke's… Imagine when someone touched Naruto's… touché… he practically jumped forward because he was started, landing in Sasuke's lap. Boys… you know… sit with their legs open, so it's just the way Naruto fell . lol don't know if you understand it… I probably just made it more confusing . **

**(3)I really didn't wanna type this whole first period, 'cause the only part in it that was really really important was the part where they 'accidentally' kissed. So, hopefully you understood that… You wouldn't enjoy reading a whole paragraph or two that wasn't about SomeonexSomeone right? Lol**

**---**

**Okay, well, I don't really think I like this chapter that much (since it has way too many Author's notes, and being really really short) but I promise, in the next chapter, there'll be a lot of fluffy moments -smiles evilly- oh, and I sorta, kinda hoped I left you with a cliffy… but you can probably all ready guess who it is, ne? And some of this stuff has to happen in order for… the plot to go right -sweatdrops- ummm I think I'll only update one more time before school starts… which is next Monday… and then… I'll probably only update about… once a week or every two weeks. Sorry everyone… Please review okay? And thanx to everyone that did before I love you peoples **

**P.S. Sadly, no song was stuck in my head as I wrote this chapter . **


	10. The Principal

**The Principal**

**Congratz to: no comment people, byakugan-master93, Kurotaka Naoko, mwth06, and HotIceRed and if I forgot you gomen. Just PM me or something**

_Recap: "No problem, ugly."_

Sakura cocked her head at these words. "N-Nani?"

"What did you just say?" Gaara asked coldly, stepping towards the dark haired boy.

"It's my first day here. Name's Sai," Said boy held out a hand, clearly wanting the other two to shake it. Sakura and Gaara didn't move.

"D-Do you seriously think I'm… u-ugly?" Sakura asked, giving Sai the cutest, saddest, puppiest (A/N: is that even a word, let alone a complete sentenceOo) look in the world, just begging him to say 'no'.

"Yup! One of the ugliest people I've ever seen!" A smile spread across Sai's face as Sakura sweatdropped. _He was supposed to say no…_

"Move outta our way, idiot." Gaara attempted to walk passed Sai, but he didn't move. "Move, now," Gaara growled, shooting a glare that could kill.

"I don't believe I caught your name, redhead."

"It's none of your business." 'Redhead' knocked Sai to the ground, stepped over him, and sat down at his desk.

"G-Gaara-kun, you don't have to be _that_ mean…" Sakura held out a hand to the new kid, trying to forget what he'd just said to her.

"My name's Sakura, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me ugly."

"You don't like it?" Sai looked to the ceiling. "Then….. how 'bout…… fatso!"

_W-What??? I'm trying to be nice… What's wrong with this kid? _"Ummm… can you pleaaaasee call me Sakura?" Sakura was begging this kid. He looked at her, with no emotion whatsoever.

"Nah… I like nicknames better."

"Can you make a nickname that isn't so… insulting?" Sai looked at the ceiling, as if thinking very deeply.

"What does insulting mean?"

_Your joking right? He doesn't know what insulting means? _"Ano… I guess… something hurtful?"

"What does hurtful mean?" For some sad, pathetic reason, the expression on this kid's face was serious, or at least, looked to be serious.

"Don't be a smart ass, asshole." Gaara stared at the raven-haired boy (A/N: Not Sasuke… the other raven-haired guy…) with hate in his eyes; the boy staring back with an emotionless look plastered on his face.

"I'm not being a smart ass, smart ass, I just don't know what hurtful means."

"Call me that one more time, and you're dead."

"Sorry, smart as- I mean…" before Sai could think of another nickname Gaara had stood up from his desk, so fast that it fell over, and stomped over to Sai, grabbing hold of his collar and slamming him against the white board.

"You wanna say that again?" The redhead's eyes became large and clouded while his nose was flaring with anger.

"G-Gaara-kun, don't hurt him," Sakura took hold of Gaara's arm, trying to pull him back so that he'd release his grip on the new kid, but to no prevail.

"Now, now, what's this?" Kakashi walked over to the three, his porno still in his hand. "Class, it seems we have a fight…" Sakura turned to see the entire class was sitting in their seats, staring at Gaara, whom was still holding Sai up off the ground, pretty much staring him down.

"G-Gaara, drop him… Drop him." Sakura made eye contact Gaara, who shut his eyes, clearing the hate in them. He dropped Sai and turned around, starting to walk back to his desk, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You three know that fighting is a one-way-trip to the principal's office, don't you? And, if I'm not mistaken, the bell has already rung, and you three were out of your seats. After school detention, to all three of you. Go ahead and go to the principal's." Kakashi pointed to the door, still not taking his eyes off of his porno.

"Now look what you've done, fatty… My first day here and I'm already getting sent to the principal's…" Putting his hands behind his head and shutting his eyes, Sai leaned against the wall. He sighed, opening his eyes again, looking to the ceiling. "Thanks a lot…" Sakura rested her head on her palms, sulking in her seat outside of the principal's office. "How long do you think redhead's gonna be in there?"

"Don't talk to me…" Sakura retorted coldly.

"What's wrong with you now? Are you pmsing?"

"P-please leave me alone…"

"Don't you like the attention thou-" Sai stopped as Gaara walked out of the dark room.

"She want's to see you…" Gaara mumbled, looking at Sakura.

"Hai…" Sakura walked passed Gaara, into the dark room.

"You are aware that fighting or bullying in any kind of way is in school suspension?" Tsunade started.

"Hai…"

"From what Gaara's told me, you're going through a hard time, but I'm sorry to say that you're still going to get one day of in school suspension, just because you were in the fight and bullying process or whatever." Tsunade waved her hand in the air, being nonchalant about the whole 'in school suspension' thing. "I wouldn't suspect _you_ of all people to be the one to bully, so I'm letting you off easy. And I-" Tsunade was cut short as there was a loud "thump" on the other side of the wall, the whole floor practically vibrated under their feet. "What the hell is going on out there?!" The principal yelled, stomping over to the door and opening it.

"What are you two doing???" She stared at the two boys, Gaara holding Sai up by his shirt collar, and Sai, putting on that fake expression, trying to look more scared than emotionless. "Sai, Gaara, in my office now. Sakura, you stand outside." Sai and Gaara did as they were told. They both slumped down in their chairs, waiting for the worst. Tsunade sighed, obviously getting frustrated with this whole situation. She sat at her desk, hands crossed against her chest and started, "Sakura didn't say much of anything… and I was just about to let you guys go…" She paused to rub her temples, "but I'm sorry to say that I'll have to keep you even longer… Just to sort everything out. Sai, you're the only one that I haven't talked to one on one, so Gaara, you can wait outside until I call you back in." She shooed Gaara with her hand while taking out a bottle of sake from her desk drawer.

"Sai, care to tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Sai retorted, smiling.

Tsunade smirked, "Okay smart ass, go get Gaara." Sai did as he was told.

"Gaara-chan, she wants to see you," Sai smirked as he said Gaara-chan. Gaara nudged past Sai, closing the door as he got into the principal's office.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Tsunade asked again, but to no prevail. Gaara shook his head. Tsunade put the sake back in her desk, crossed her arms, and stood up walking over to the door. "I'm gonna change your schedule so that you two don't come in contact…" She opened the door, letting Gaara step out first. "You are to go back to you classes. I will send an e-mail telling your teachers that you were with me." Tsunade sighed, "Gaara and Sai, you have after-school detention for the rest of this week. Sakura, you will just have it for today. You can go. Oh, and be aware that if you skip after-school detention you get ISS…" Tsunade stepped back in her office, leaving the three to walk back to class.

"No…fatso… you're more of the slutty, bitchy, ugly, asking for attention typa girls. Don't you think so Gaara?" Sai asked as the three were walking back to class.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked, seeing tears coming to Sakura's eyes.

"How fat and ugly and bitchy Sakura is." Sakura pushed her way into the girl's bathroom, not wanting to hear anymore from this new kid.

"Now look what you've done asshole…" Gaara walked off, brushing the whole 'Sakura Matter' off his shoulders, but as he passed the girl's bathroom after his next period, he stopped, just for a second, to hear small sniffles and weeps. _Sakura…_

---

**Okay peoples, yet another chappie! And man am I tired! Whew -wipes forehead- soooo, yeah the next chappie is gonna be in Gaara's POV, and, if you have any suggestions for this story or any… ideas or whatever, tell me cuz I'm getting enough writer's block as it is-.- and I can't promise you peoples that I'll update soon or not, cuz of school… yes, sadly, I started back… and every singly day it seems they're piling more and more homework on us… but on the weekends I get in some typing… but now my mom's talking about taking my family (that includes me) to see this three million year old mummy this weekend, so I'm not gonna promise anything right now lol sowwy… but pwease pwease pwease pwease review!!!!!!! I love you peoples that do! Thankies**


	11. After School Detention

**After School Detention**

_Sakura…why do you have to be such a crybaby?_ Gaara stood at the girl's bathroom, just staring at the door. _You're gonna miss after school detention with me… _He mentally groaned then sighed. Turning around, backpack slung over his left shoulder, he started to groggily walk ahead, to the cafeteria for his after school detention. _If she misses this…then she'll get ISS…_ Gaara rounded a corner, but bumped into something that smelt way too much of perfume.

"Watch it asshole!" Ino practically screamed, rubbing her head. "Hey, you're that new guy that got in a fight this morning!!!" She pointed at his face, making Gaara more and more pissed off by the second. Three of Ino's preppy friends stood behind her ooing and awing at his hotness (A/N: Sorry peeps, just couldn't help but put that one in there… we all know that everyone who reads a fiction that revolves around Gaara has to think he's cute or hotXP and if you don't…. well then… sorry-.-) "I heard you got the rest of this week in after school detention!"

"Hn…" Gaara nudged past Ino.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Who cares…" _Bitch_

"Hrmph!" Ino turned around, as did her little group, and walked towards the girl's bathroom. Gaara glanced behind himself, seeing where she was going. _…Shit…_ The girls opened the door and walked in. _Why do I put myself into these types of situations???_ Once again, Gaara stood in front of the girl's bathroom, just staring at the door. _No…she can stand up for herself…_Gaara turned around and started walking towards the cafeteria, but stopped, and thought. _But…she didn't stand up to Sai…and that's the whole reason she's still in there…because of what he said…if they say anything mean to her…or hurt her physically…shiittttttt…_ For the third time, Gaara was back at the girl's bathroom, staring at the door. _Yes…no…yes…no.._

"S-Stop, please!" _Crap…yes…_ He sighed and pushed the door open, seeing Ino pulling on Sakura's pink hair, while her friends held her arms. Ino kicked Sakura in the shin several times before she saw the redhead standing there.

"Stop, now." Gaara walked towards Ino, glowering at her.

"Make m-" Gaara grabbed hold of Ino's hair and pulled. "Aaaokay, okay okay I'll stop, let go!" He let go of her hair as Ino let go of Sakura's. "Fun's over, guys, you can drop her…" She walked off, cursing under her breath. Sakura fell to the ground in pain as Ino's friends let go. More tears streamed down her face.

"Sakura…" Gaara leaned down, grabbing Sakura's hand, trying to pull her up.

"G-Gaara, you didn't have to… Now they're gonna make fun of you…" Sakura avoided eye contact with Gaara, trying to stand up on her own. She shook as she did so and just as she was about to stand up straight, she let out a small yelp falling back down. (A/N: keep in mind that Ino kicked her in the shin several times, soooo I'd think it'd hurt pretty bad right now…) Gaara, just in time, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him as if they were about to dance.

"I don't care… we have after school detention… hurry up." Gaara almost let go of Sakura, but stopped as he felt her leaning more and more on his chest.

"Gaara… it hurts…" Tearstained eyes looked into bright teal ones. He sighed, supporting Sakura's weight fully this time. Gaara lifted Sakura up, carrying her bridal style. He walked out of the girl's bathroom, Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck. "G-Gaara… someone's gonna see us…"

"Do you want I.S.S.?"

"Ano… iie…"

"Then let me carry you to the cafeteria…"  
"…Can I walk in once we get there? So that no one thinks anything?" Gaara didn't respond, but instead just let her down when they got to the cafeteria. Sakura winced at the pain when she put weight on her leg, but withstood it until she sat in her seat for after school detention. She whispered at "thank you" to Gaara and sat there for another hour, doing nothing. **(1)**

---

**(1) At my school, after school detention usually lasts for an hour… soooo yeah…**

**Whew! It's been forever, ne? OMG School is KILLING ME!!! They give us so much homework that I have like one minute to get on the computer and check on my e-mail and stuffs-.- and then I was out practically all last week so I have all these tests to make up… And I haven't updated in forever! I feel so bad… But I fixed the last chapter, because Sakura was soooooo ooc! I'm sooooo sorry for that! I get so much writer's block that I take breaks and forget about how she's supposed to act… I really didn't mean for that to happen… Oh! And I was reading through my entire story so that I could get Sakura's personality back in my head and I found sooooooooo many mistakes!!! I think I even called Sakura a 'him' at one point O.o I'm so weird-.- and then in the first three or four chappies they don't have the explanation for some things… rawr… but I don't have enough time to correct every single little thing! How much I miss summer right now… And I'm sooooo sorry this chappie was soooooo short… Well, pwease pwease pwease review! **

**P.S. Just incase I didn't tell you guys, I just corrected Sakura's attitude/personality (same thingO.o) in the last chappie. You don't need to read that though only if you want**


	12. Rumors

**Rumors**

_Recap: Sakura whispered a "thank you" to Gaara and sat there for another hour, doing nothing._

"Okay, the late bus is here now, so as I call your name's off this list, you can come and get your passes. Miya!" The vice principal, Shizune, started calling out names, Sakura waiting impatiently for hers. _Restroom…Restroom…Restroom…Hurry up and call my name…_ "Sai!" Sakura drew little invisible circles in the table. "Ruki!" _Hayakuuuuuu…_**(1)** "Gaara!" Sakura watched the redhead stand up and take his late bus pass, walking out of the cafeteria. _Well, don't wait for me, gosh…_"Sakura!" _Finally!_ Sakura stood up, practically running over to Shizune, grabbing the pass from her hands. She walked out of the cafeteria, only to jump when she turned the corner, surprised to see Gaara leaning against the wall. 

"I thought you'd left without me…" Sakura stated, trying to make eye-contact with Gaara, but couldn't since he looked elsewhere.

"I thought you'd hurt your leg…" He looked down at her feet. 

"Oh yeah, hehe" Sakura smiled a little, "It got better while we sat there, I guess… It still hurts, but I can manage." Gaara stood up straight, walking towards the doors that led to the bus, Sakura following behind him. "G-Gaara… do you mind if I use the restroom?"

"…Just make sure that slut isn't in there… if she is, go to a different one?" Gaara replied, watching Sakura go into a nearby restroom. 

"'Kay," She replied, closing the door behind her. Gaara leaned against a wall, waiting for Sakura. He closed his eyes, thinking about what had happened in one day. 

"Dude, some people are starting to think you're gay… Ever since that thing happened with Naruto…" Gaara kept his eyes closed, overhearing two guy's conversation. They must have been in athletics, since they were staying after school, and talking over by the gym. But, Gaara couldn't recognize who the voices belonged to. "I think it's time you get a girlfriend. Something to make people stop thinking that."

"So, you're suggesting I use a girl, to make people stop thinking that… I'm gay?"

"Yeah, your popularity could suffer. Once you get a girlfriend, and have had her for a week or so, you can dump her, and people would stop thinking that."

"Where've you heard people say that?"

"Say what? That you were gay?"

"Yeah, what else?"

"Well, it's been a rumor going around the school… I'm not saying that anyone believes it, but it could ruin your reputation…"

"If I'm gonna get a girlfriend, who's it gonna be? They have to be stupid enough to fall for it… Everyone knows that I'm not looking for a girlfriend…"

"Yeah… How about that blonde… Ino, right?"

"…Please no… I HATE her. She's always in my face, trying to get my attention. She's the second person on my 'To Kill' list along with my brother." (A/N: haha I couldn't help putting that in therexP)

"… What about… Tenten?"

"… I thought she and Neji had a thing going on…"  
"Eh, you're right… What about… Oh yeah! Have you seen the pink haired girl? She used to have glasses, but I guess she got contacts or somethin' now… What's her name…?"

"Sakura? She's one of the biggest losers here. You have to be kidding right?"

"Is she stupid?"

"…I think she likes me, but I'm not sure."

"Sasuke, pretty much every girl in this school chases after you! She probably has a secret crush on you or something. Who knows, she might've changed just for you…" _Sasuke, huh?_

"Yeah, right."

"Think about it though. If you were to ruin one of the preppy sluts, you'd probably get more rumors spread about you by one of their clique's… But if you asked a geek out, like Sakura, then… She has no one to turn to to spread rumors to. And no one's there to protect her. It's perfect."

"…But it is sorta obvious. Me, the most popular guy in this school, asking the geekiest girl out?"

"She doesn't look half bad now… No one likes her because she makes the highest grades in all of her classes."

"Doesn't that make her smart then?"

"I think… she's one of those girls that are smart in class, but have no common sense outta class. You know?"

"Yeah… I'll think about it… I'm only going out with her for a week and then I'm dumping her. But I might not even go through with this." _Those bastards, who the hell do they think they are?_

Sakura walked out of the restroom, smiling, "You ready, Gaara?"

Gaara nodded walking beside Sakura, looking down the hallway, seeing for sure whom the two guys were. _Sasuke… and…Kiba?_

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura squealed, quietly, "It's Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura's face flushed pink as she kept walking. "He's soooo cute… But he'd never fall for me…" Gaara looked at Sakura.

"Why does everyone like him?"

"… You have to be kidding right? He's… just… Sasuke… He's like… perfect! He makes perfect grades, he's really cute, and everything!"

"…Is he nice to you?"

"…He never really talks to me…" Gaara held the door for Sakura, being the gentleman that he was** (2)**. The two walked on the cement pavement out to the single bus that was waiting to take the students that had stayed after school home.

"You like him because…?"

"Every girl does… It's impossible for me to go out with him because I'm such a loser, but if he were to ask me out… My dreams would come true!" Gaara looked at Sakura as if she was making a funny face, "I'm just kidding, I'm not _that_ obsessed with him like Ino-pig. Actually, I think she annoys him some… always getting in his face. But if he were to ask me out, _me _of all people! I would definitely say yes!"

"You sure about that?"

"Why, would it be a joke?" Sakura asked, stepping on the bus, handing her pass to the driver, Gaara doing the same. Gaara saw a certain dark haired boy sitting in one of the very last seats on the bus.

"Sakura," Gaara sat down, the cherry blossom sitting down in the seat in front of him, "You shouldn't trust that guy…"

"Why not?" 

"Konnichiwa!" Came a familiar voice, interrupting their conversation. Sakura and Gaara turned their head's to see Sai. They glowered at him. 

"What're you doing here?" Sakura retorted.

"I have to ride the bus home. Both my parents are working! Duh, what about you, you're parents too busy to pick you up?" Sakura looked away. 

"Shut up, asshole." The redhead said, not taking his eyes off Sakura who had her arms draped over the front of Gaara's seat (A/N: Gaara was sitting in the seat behind Sakura), looking out the window, a dazed look in her eyes. 

"Hey, too bad we have after school detention together for the rest of this week, ne ne, Gaara-_chan_." Sai emphasized on the –chan, just to annoy the redhead. "And if we don't attend that, we get I.S.S. (A/N: I.S.S. stands for In School Suspension). 

"…" Gaara was very annoyed. He looked out the window, seeing that their stop was coming up. The bus came to an abrupt stop, the bus driver opening the doors. Gaara grabbed his backpack, standing up and walking off the bus, Sakura following close behind him. She hung her head as they walked down the street to Gaara's apartment. 

"Why is that Sai kid so mean?" Sakura asked as the two stood at the intersection waiting for the little man to tell them it was okay to walk across.

"…I don't know… but Sakura… about before… I really don't think that it's a good idea for you to go out with that Sasuke kid…" Sakura lifted her head.

"Why not?"

"It's just that…" He sighed, not wanting to tell Sakura the truth about what Kiba and Sasuke had said about her. "It's just… I don't know… don't you think that it'd be too good to be true?"

"What, you're calling me ugly or something? Or am I not good enough for Sasuke? Wait… don't answer that…" Sakura crossed her arms in frustration. "What do you mean it'd be too good to be true?" The street sign turned from the red stopping hand to the little man (A/N: haha that rhymesxP). The two walked across the cross-walk** (3)**. 

"… Don't you think that jerk would be joking our something if he did? Don't you think he'd ask that blonde girl out first, since she's more… popular?"

"…Yeah, I know what you're saying, it's just that… it's nice to dream, ne ne?" Sakura smiled a little, but sorrow could clearly be seen in her emerald eyes. "…Gaara? Why are you so concerned?"

"…It's nothing…" Sakura and Gaara had finally arrived at the apartment. Gaara unlocked the door, opening it.

"Where've you two been?" Temari exclaimed, tapping her foot like a worried mother.

"We got after school detention because of this new kid…" Gaara replied, emotionlessly (A/N: is that even a wordO.o). 

"Yeah, Gaara has it for the rest of this week…"

"And you…?"

"I only had it for today."

"'Kay good, I wouldn't want my little Sakura-chan to get in trouble!" Temari said in a funny voice, "So how'd your new look go today?"

"Fine…" _I guess…although…Ino-pig…_ "Thanks for everything, Temari."

"Not a problem! I'll be in the kitchen. Just so you know, we're having leftover's tonight, 'kay?" Sakura nodded. She turned to Gaara who'd sat down on the couch and started watching TV. 

"Aren't you gonna do your homework?"

"…Why do you care?"

"Well, we could do it together…?"

Gaara turned off the TV with a click of the control. "Fine." He sat on the floor, unzipping his backpack, and setting his homework folder on the coffee table. Sakura did the same and they started to work on their homework together **(4)**. 

---

**(1) Just in case some of you didn't know, Hayaku, in Japanese of course, means hurry or hurry up ;)**

**(2) Someone has to be a gentleman in this story, right? Lol there's like… one guy that I know in my entire school that actually has any manners and holds the door for the girls and lets them go first!**

**(3) Seriously, I forgot what this thing was called. like… hmmm… You know when you come to an intersection and there's this button that you have to press for the little man to come up and you to walk across? And then there's that white paint on the ground, the space that you're supposed to walk in? I forgot what it was called… but I think it's called a cross-walk… I'm still not sure.**

**(4) Ugh! Talk about writer's block! I had noooo idea what to do for this last paragraph… but in the next chapter, it's gonna start off on maybe the next day… or maybe even later on that night, not sure. But like… you know how in TV shows and stuff they have commercials, and you were at one part before the commercial, but then at another after it? And it still makes sense? I think that's what I'm gonna do. Because… not that much important stuff happensexP**

**Whew! It's been forever… again… I'm just gonna stop saying that all together cuz… yeah. It's probably gonna be forever on the next chapter too;) lol I only wrote this because it's spring break! Finally! Actually… I was sick on Thursday and Friday before we got out for spring break… so mine actually started on Thursday! Lol I just got time to write today. Well, I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review! Thankies! Oh, and I tried to keep the language to a minimum this time;)**


	13. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't posted on this story in forever! It has been haunting me for at least a month now that I realllly need to update! And I will VERY soon! I PROMISE! I've been going through a very, very rough time lately…My parents are getting divorced and it's harder than I thought… But I'm going to live with my dad for a couple've weeks… And there's really nothing to do at his small condo, so I guess I'll write most of the time hehe but yeah… I apologize again, and the divorce is no excuse for not updating, but I will soon! Bear with me here!

Thanks!

--TheShyKunoichi


	14. ASAP

_The next day_

Sakura awoke to a soft nudging feeling on her shoulder.

"Sakura, hurry, you're gonna be late for school!" Temari said, standing over her, ready for the day. The pink-haired kunoichi slowly opened her eyes, yawning.  
"What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock." Answered a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"I'm not going to be late, I still have thirty minutes or so."

"But you have to get your make-up on, c'mon Sakura-kun!" Temari practically dragged her off the couch and into the bathroom, "Take a shower, hurry! I'll fix you breakfast." _Another day…_

As soon as Sakura finished getting ready, she stepped out of the bathroom, walking into the kitchen. Gaara, who was sitting at the island glanced at Sakura, then back at his Eggo, covered in syrup. "Temari fixed you toast." Gaara stated, sliding a paper plate across the island, closer to where Sakura stood.

"Thanks." Sakura hardly touched the toast, and just sat, staring at it instead. She picked at her nails, then fanned out her hand, as if looking for any imperfections.

"What's wrong now?" The crimson hair boy asked, coldly, as if not caring much.

"Just thinking."  
"Hn" He threw his used plate away, walking to the door with his black backpack slung over his shoulder, "You coming?" Sakura stood and walked with him, down the stairs, and out to the bus stop. The whole time, her head turned toward the ground, as if something _were_ wrong. The bus creaked to a stop, steam rising from the back tailpipe (A/N I think that's what it's called…). Gaara stood to the side, letting the cherry blossom go first.

"Well look who it is! Little miss forehead!" snapped the blonde. Sakura sat a fair distance from the girl, ignoring the comment that she had just made. Gaara climbed onto the bus, realizing yet again that Sakura was being taunted by the blonde. He took a seat in front of the shy kunoichi, but before doing so, murmured, "Stand up for yourself." Sakura looked away from his gaze, out the window onto the cold winter streets. Gaara knew that something was obviously bothering her.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!" Ino stomped to the front of the bus where Sakura sat, and pointed a finger right in front of her face, "You look at me when I'm talkin' to ya!" She yelled, even though Sakura sat maybe a foot away. There was no reaction from the pale-faced girl. Seeing this, Ino grabbed on to her hair and twisted her head around to look her in the face, "Well look! You got all prettied-up to get beat-up, huh?" At this, Gaara turned around to face Sakura, and Sakura looked to Gaara as if asking for help. The boy sighed, then stood up, clearly taller than the blonde. "Oh, now you've got your boyfriend to stand up for you again? Ha! He's not gonna be here every time." Ino sneered at Sakura, pushing her head from where it had been, causing Sakura to put her hands to the side of the bus, so to not bump into the wall. Her eyes turned back to the crimson-haired boy, and she muttered a "Thank you," then turned to look back out the window. Gaara turned back around, facing the front of the bus.

Within a few minutes, the bus came to another stop, this time at the school. All the students stood. Gaara, who was the first off the bus, waited for Sakura. They walked together in silence to her locker, then went their separate way to their classes.

_After School_

Sakura missed the bus, on purpose, not wanting to see her blonde "friend' again. She waited for Gaara to get out of after school detention. She sat, waiting at the front of the school, doing homework, not noticing who was walking up behind her.

"Why are you still here?"

Sakura jumped as she was startled by the unfamiliar voice of a certain raven-haired boy.  
"Waiting."  
"For me?" Sai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Where's Gaara?"

"He's inside, getting his stuff together… Which means, we get alone time Ugly." He smirked, sitting down next to Sakura on the bench. "Why are you waiting for him?" Sai asked, looking up at the cloudy sky. Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she just kept working on homework, not wanting to talk. Soon after, Gaara came behind Sakura, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't have to." He stated, starting to walk in the direction of the apartments. "We're walking home today." Sakura packed up her things quickly and followed him, as if she was a little obedient puppy.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then, Sakura-chan!" Sai called, waving from a distance.

"Did he give you any trouble today, Sakura?" Gaara asked, trying to get Sakura to talk.

"No." She replied, not looking at the red-head. Gaara immediately stopped walking when she said this. Sakura, a few seconds later, realized this and stopped too, turning around to see why he had.

"Why are you acting this way?" Gaara crossed his arms, glaring at her, trying to figure her out.

"Why do you care?"

"Answer my question." Gaara retorted with a very stern voice. Sakura hesitated, then turned and began to walk toward 'home' again. Sakura jumped, feeling a warm hand come around her wrist, pulling her back. "If you want to talk, I'll listen." Gaara kept a tight grip on her wrist, clearly not wanting the kunoichi to feel this way any longer. "What's been troubling you?"

"It's nothing."  
"Tell me now." Yet again, Gaara stated with a very stern voice.

"It's just, after my dad the other day… I can't help but think… And after what Ino said to me this morning… About you not always being there to protect me… She was right Gaara."  
"Then you need to learn how to stand up for yourself."  
"No. I can't, I'm just a gir-"  
"Yes, you can. You just have to be aggressive and say something."  
"No! You don't understand." Sakura ripped her wrist from Gaara's tight grip, tears finally falling from her face. "My mother died three days ago. My father, out of no where, came to take me away. And my mom's apartment got robbed of something that I don't even know what it is! I'm so frustrated and confused right now… I just don't know what to do… I wish everything would just go away and leave me alone." Sakura stood, fists clenched, staring at the ground. A warm hand slowly came to her face, holding her cheek in his palm.

"That may be how you want it. But that won't happen right away." Gaara looked into her emerald eyes, as she looked back into his. Her bottom lip quivered as she began to sob and shake. Said boy sighed and surprisingly let the girl wrap her arms around his neck and cry on his shoulder. "Sakura… you're going to have to work towards what you want. It won't just happen the way you want it to." Gaara put his hands on Sakura's waist, trying to give her as much comfort as he possibly could.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun. It's just that… I think everything just finally hit me…" The two stood, holding each other, on the eerie sidewalk, halfway back to their apartment. A few minutes passed, and Sakura pulled away from Gaara, acting as if she was done crying. She turned from Gaara and started to walk again, head hung low. Gaara skip-stepped to catch up with her, trying to comfort her by being at her side.

"Gaara…kun… You act as if I annoy you…" Gaara stared at the girl, trying to understand her thoughts. It seemed as if everything was running through the girls mind, all at once. "Is this true, Gaara?"  
"No. You don't." Gaara turned his head to stare directly in front of him. "You don't annoy me. Ino does." At that, Sakura let out a small laugh.

As they neared the apartments, they could make out a few black figures leaning against the gate.

"Do you know them?" Gaara asked.

"No, do you?" Sakura replied. Gaara, just about to answer, stopped. A loud shot was heard. Sakura turned to face Gaara. Blood ran down his bare arm, dripping from his finger-tips onto the paved side-walk. He clasped his hand over the wound, trying to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura screamed, running to his side.  
"Well, that takes care of him. Now to take care of you… Daughter…" Gaara, still conscious, looked up at the man.

"Your dad's a real pain." Gaara said, clenching his jaw. "Sakura, run. Call the police."

"Sakura, I'd think about that before you do… There's three grown men against two little girls. Haha, and we all have guns. Now, if you choose to go down the path that your friend there wants you to, both of y'all will be shot and killed. But if you just come quietly with us, I'll be sure to spare his life."

Sakura stood by Gaara's side, trying to hold him up. She thought for a moment, then took her hands away from the crimson-haired boy's arm. "Fine." She muttered walking towards her 'father'.

"Excuse me?"  
"Yes sir." She stated, cursing under her breath.

"That's more like it, now, let's go. We need to have a little talk." From what appeared out of no where, was a black car. Both men who were unknown got in the back seat, sliding Sakura in the middle of the two. Her father sat in the front with the unknown driver. Gaara slowly took steps towards the car, taking its color and license plate into memory.

"Sakura…" He whispered, not believing what was happening. Her dad, just two days ago, had appeared. And now, was back again, taking her away from him. Gaara snapped out of his epiphany and ran up the stairs to the apartment. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Giving the receiver the license plate number, the color and type of car, he told the story. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It seemed like it took ages for them to get everything down. They sent an ambulance to take care of Gaara, and just as it arrived, Temari awoke from her after-school nap. She ran after the medics who were taking Gaara to the hospital. On the way, Gaara explained what had happened.

"There were three men, one of which was Sakura's dad. He's the one that shot me. They took Sakura, in a black Cadillac. It all happened so fast…" Gaara went on to explain more, but couldn't as they gave him oxygen. He soon drifted off, and awoke a few hours later to a fully bandaged arm and an IV in his wrist. He turned his head to the side, seeing Temari sitting. "Have they found her yet?" Gaara asked, sitting up.

"No, not yet. They're looking though. I'm so sorry Gaara-kun," Temari hung her head, shaking it from side to side.

"It isn't your fault. I need to find her though. She's in great danger. I need to get out of this hospital."

"There isn't anything you can do about it tonight, nii-chan. It's eleven o'clock. We need to get back home." At this, Gaara scowled. It had been more than just a few hours. It had practically been eight. The nurse came back, removed the IV from Gaara's wrist and told him to take it easy. Both teens left, arriving back at their apartment. "We need to think of a plan." Temari stated.

"We need to find her as quickly as possible. But how." The two siblings sat in silence, thinking of ways to find their new friend.


End file.
